


Detective AU

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detectives, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some locker room snogging</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective AU

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look another ridiculous AU because of reasons ahahahaaha. Ahha...I don’t even know, I just really like the setting, I suppose this is a kind of a L.A. Noire AU? Or something. I honestly don’t knowwwwww

  
Two months since being made partners and a few weeks of dancing around each other had finally led to what Rüdiger had been wanting since the day he had first laid eyes on the younger man. He had been playing coy, he was sure Sven had just been shy and fuck if that hadn’t made the chase all the more interesting.

But now he had him exactly where he’d wanted him all along.

It was late, the only other people at the station besides them were the old janitor and a half a dozen officers who had the night shift and there was little to no fear that anyone of them would be coming down to the locker rooms.

All it had taken to get Sven down there was a touch on his arm and a suggestive wink and the taller man had followed him like a puppy. And the second the door closed behind them he had shoved him against the nearest wall and kissed him hard.

“B-Brans…I…we…” Sven stuttered when they had had to pull apart for air but he had quickly shut him up by kissing him again, this time a little more sweeter, almost coaxing and he grinned when Sven whimpered into the kiss.

“Shut up Sven, the only thing I want to hear coming out of your mouth is my name. And none of that Brans shit, I’ve told you a million times to stop calling me that.” He hissed as his fingers made quick work unbuttoning Sven’s jacket and loosening his tie before he pulled back a little and smiled wickedly. “Tell me you want me.”

“W-what?” Sven could only stare at him dumbfounded but the way he swallowed hard and how his cheeks flushed bright red only made his grin widen.

“Tell me you want me Sven…” He purred as he run his hands up Sven’s broad chest slowly, pushing the jacket up and off of his shoulders before he leaned back close, their lips barely an inch apart. “You do want me, don’t you? I’ve seen the way you look at me…I know you’re jealous when I flirt with other people…I know…” He paused then, looked up at the taller man for a second while he pulled the collar of his white shirt down before he lowered his head and pressed his lips against his muscular neck and sucked. Hard, making Sven’s breath hitch at his throat and he loved how the younger man clutched at his arms.

He took his time, making sure he was leaving an impressing mark on that perfect skin before he pulled away with a final lick.

“…you want to do this to me…don’t you? You want everyone to see I’m off limits, that I belong to someone. You want me…I know you do. So say it. Say it and I’ll give you everything you want Sven.” He whispered as he moved his head back up, his hot breath tickling Sven’s skin and giving him goosebumps.

“I…Rüdiger…” Sven hesitated for a moment, just staring down at him until he snapped and suddenly he found himself pressed hard against the wall instead and Sven kissing him hungrily, almost desperately. “Fuck…fuck Rüdiger yes…I want you.” He breathed as he rested their foreheads together. His hands were holding his slim hips tightly, possessively but he didn’t mind. He loved it.

“Come on then…shower with me.” He purred filthily, taking pleasure in the way that made Sven blush again. He slowly pushed himself away from the wall, letting his hands slide down the other man’s front to take a hold of his hand. He took a good look of his partner then, needing to be sure he wasn’t having any doubts about this but when he could only see lust and want and need in those baby blue eyes he had his answer.


End file.
